Halita
“The world is where everyone is happy!” - Halita From: Ultra Robo Story''' '''Likes: Singing, angels, making people happy, her special hairstyle, the color pink, lightness, the heroes especially Richie, and her fans. Dislikes: Cruelty, abusiveness, anger, darkness, The Nightmare and The Execution, and formerly, Samin (Elizhe Jr.), Gleelily and Toturan. ' Early life: She was born with the ability to only sing and could only produce happiness. This was caused by the "Massive Abnormal Birth Defect Incident" due to Samin (Elizhe Jr.) plotting to use tons of women for an attempt to suffer them. One of those victims was Aria, her mother. Aria married Naet around late 2000 when the incident started, and Halita was born around almost a year later. It turned to be a positive side-effect for Halita and her parents got along with it pretty well. She could still communicate by singing instead of talking normally. They had high hopes for Halita, considering how perfectly she sings. She even got her own microphone at the age of 6. Rising popularity:' She started to grow popular around town when she turned around 8 to 10, and the lightness started to rise up from her wonderful singing. Even supposed bully neighbors loved her singing and nobody was negative towards her at all. She even made friends with Miyae and Polina in Happyabout Town. However, when she reached her 10th birthday, Elizhe Jr. decided that he had enough of her and sent her wife, Lizhee, to try and invade the village. But unfortunately for him, her singing was too powerful and Lizhee was accidentally killed into dust. Outraged, he instructed The Nightmare and The Execution to curse her in order to stop her from existing as a singer. She did end up getting cursed and turned into a ghost spirit. Elizhe Jr. stored Halita's body into the Happyabout Graveyard to give them the impression that she died. Ghost slavery: This horrible tragic plan finally brought her to emotions other than happiness. The curse colored her as a ghost and she also cannot sing anymore. The Nightmare and The Execution changed her hair and put a mouth mask on her. She got so scared and upset, that she didn't even know what to do. She was forced to obey them or she would get punished, by killing her spirit. No one even knew that Halita became a ghost and her new identification look was unrecognizable. She was stuck in this form for over 6 years. She missed her mother and father so much. She didn't want the world to be wrecked any further, so she went to Aria, her mother. She was in Omar's lab at the time. She told Aria to follow her to their house and show her the bed she was sleeping on that day. Aria didn't want to remember it, but she ended up screaming in horror, despite not realizing who the ghost really was. Angelic miracle: The Nightmare and The Execution soon found out what was going on, so they finally decided to try and kill her spirit. Their attempts failed thanks to the heroes such as Ultra Robo. So instead, they decided to try and kill Aria. They stabbed her mother, however, Halita gets so shocked, she transforms into an angel. She wanted to go back in time to before she was turned into a ghost. But the heroes stopped her from doing that and she is starting to cry thinking her mother might be dead and her spirit formed a return of her original body. She was stuck in depression and fear for a while until the heroes helped to cheer her up along with the game they installed. Musical stage troubles: Around September of 2019, she decided to participate in the "The Voice of Music Ceremony" in a recently built "The Town of Musical". Sudden body swap: On the morning of Halita's 18th birthday, September 24th 2019. She woke up in the penthouse being swapped with Richie's body and vice versa for Richie in Halita's house. After Halita in Richie's body found out in the mirror, he yelled in surprise and started to act panicky. Personality: She is considered an angelic singer. Normally, she's in a calming, friendly, cheerful mood and always remain positive. However, she can get distraught and a bit anguished when something goes horribly wrong to herself, the people, or the world. She had originally believed that darkness would cause damage since her whole life until late May 2019, Richie told her that lightness and darkness were necessary for the world to be balanced. Trivia: * She's one of the only characters who doesn't do internal monologue. * Most language friendly character in the entire story. The only instance swears can occur is when Richie is in her body, which happens on Sept 24th 2019, which explains why Aria gets very shocked about it when she hears it. * She's been using her current hairstyle and accessories since her 10th birthday.Category:Ultra Robo Story